Gentle Healings
by novemberskie
Summary: /Slightly Edited\ When Gilbert and Matthew both need healing, they find one another. Is it fate? Or just luck? Rated T for later Chapters, and our favorite Prussian's mouth. High School!AU, human names used. (Rascal Flatts Lyrics Used)
1. Fake A Smile

_**Hey guys! Just updating a couple of chapters, because they were pretty bad. But hopefully, I should be able to make them nice and finish them now! :]**_

* * *

_Fake another smile…_

Matthew Williams wasn't a very noticeable individual. It didn't bother him much, though, and he used it to his advantage. Lots of kids and adults alike at his school would get upset, and Matthew would comfort them the best way he knew; anonymously leave a bottle of maple syrup on their doorstep, oftentimes with a note that had some sort of advice on whatever they were going through. Each was signed with 'Mattie.'

No one knew just who Maple Mattie—as he had been dubbed by the school—was, but many loved him. Half the women at the school claimed to be in love with him, but Matthew wouldn't give up the anonymity for anything. He knew that if he told everyone who he was, he would just turn into his step-brother, Alfred. Alfred had a huge ego (honestly, how can an ego that big fit in a head that small, unless Alfred had no brain… That would make sense) and a typical jock attitude to fit. No, Matthew would never become like Alfred.

On March thirty-first, Matthew realized there wasn't a single person who looked even remotely upset. That hadn't happened in the two years Matthew had been Maple Mattie, so he had no clue what to do. Thus, he ended up in the library.

"I don't understand…" The wheat-blond murmured as he sat in a red armchair in a secluded corner. He was speaking to the small stuffed polar bear he had received from his papa as a child. It was worn from years of use, a button eye missing. His expression still looked as though he was asking 'who are you?' like always. "No one's sad, Kumanito…"

He supposed that would be a good thing, but his thoughts were soon cut off by a warm body sitting on top of him as though he didn't exist. The Russian exchange student was said body.

"Um, excuse me?" Matthew murmured softly, though Ivan didn't hear him.

"Hey, _commie!_ Get off him!" Another student with stark white hair and ruby eyes came up, glaring. "I said-"

"Calm down, da?" Ivan got up. "I'm up."

"Now go away." The albino growled, to which Ivan obeyed. He stared after the Russian while Matthew kept his lilac-eyed gaze locked uncertainly on the floor.

"_Was zer hölle?" _The other teen muttered in German, running a hand through his white hair before turning to Matthew. "Hey, I'm Gilbert."

"M-Matthew…" The blond said quietly, still not looking up.

"Why'd you let him sit on you?"

Matthew simply shrugged, as he finally looked up. The German was dressed in a ratty black hoodie with an eagle on the chest, and old jeans. All in all, he looked rough. However, he smirked at the blond cockily.

"Like what you see?" Gilbert's eyebrow raised a bit, making Matthew blush and look back down.

Matthew curled in on himself, clutching the bear to his chest tightly. Gilbert sighed and took a piece of paper from a nearby table, quickly scribbling something on it. Then, he handed it to Matthew, and walked away. Curiously, Matthew looked down at it.

_"Give me a call when you're not shocked by my awesomeness, okay?"_ It read. Under the words were a series of numbers.

"Oh…" Matthew breathed.


	2. Just Pretend

_And just pretend…_

_Ring~ Ring~ Ring~_

"Seriously, Feli, if you want to get laid, ask Ludwig!" Gilbert muttered into the phone after answering. "My bruder loves you!"

He was just about to slam the phone down to hang up, but the voice that called his name quietly through the speaker stopped him. It sounded so familiar, and somewhat scared.

"G-Gilbert?"

"This is the awesome me speaking!" Gilbert felt a little brighter, but he didn't know why. "Who's this?"

"Matthew…" When Gilbert didn't answer right away, he continued. "T-that boy that I-Ivan sat on in the l-library…"

"Oh that was you?" Gilbert smiled as he remembered the cute blond. "He didn't crush anything too vital, did he? Kesesese~"

"No." Matthew replied, still quiet. "You t-told me to c-call…"

"I remember." Gilbert turned to see his angry brother heading in his direction. "Oh hey, want to meet up?"

"S-sure…" Matthew squeaked.

"Great! Meet me at the school in ten!" Gilbert hung up and turned to grin at Ludwig. The blue-eyed teen knew what was coming. "Hey, West, I gotta go meet a friend! Bye~"

He pretended he didn't hear the blond German mutter the word "worthless."

He also pretended it didn't hurt.

When Gilbert arrived, he immediately spotted the dejected-looking boy he had met the day before.

"What's with the sad face?" Gilbert sat next to the boy on the bench.

"Nothing." Matthew brightened up when he realized Gilbert was there. "H-how are you?"

Gilbert shrugged, and forced a smile. "I'm great. Totally awesome~"

Matthew frowned, before a light bulb seemed to go off in his head and he dug around in his bag. Finally, with a look of triumph, he pulled out a bottle of maple syrup.

"I hope this makes you feel better." He handed it to Gilbert, smiling shyly. "I-it makes everyone e-else happy…"

Gilbert looked down at the liquid before glancing back up at the Canadian. "Is this an April Fool's joke?"

The wheat-blond dug around in his backpack again, and pulled out his phone to look at the date; April first. A groan escaped his lips as he face-palmed.

"No." He said quietly, back to his entirely shy self. "I-it's from Maple M-Mattie…"

Gilbert stared at the boy for a moment, before everything seemed to click in his head with a gasp. "You're Maple Mattie!"

Matthew nodded almost unnoticeably.

"Wait, how'd you know that I was upset?"

"Anyone who cared enough to pay attention could tell that your smile was faked." Matthew murmured with a sad smile. "I always noticed when people were upset… Even when no one… noticed… me…"

Gilbert didn't know what to say, so he just settled for staying silent, watching the cars drive by the school. Neither wanted to break the comfortable silence.

* * *

_I can't get a break…_

Gilbert slammed the door to his bedroom as he came in, and collapsed on the bed to let out a muffled scream into his pillow. His arm hurt like now other, seeing as how his father had twisted it roughly behind his back for no reason whatsoever.

"This sucks." He muttered as he sat up, groaning as another wave of pain shot through his arm. "Stupid dad…"

The albino walked over to his window to see the house a few down, across the street. Matthew was helping his papa and mama with the rose garden outside in his front yard. The blond noticed Gilbert, and waved at him. Gilbert returned the favor with a smile, before Matthew turned away and continued working.

"Why do I love him?" Gilbert moaned, dropping down to the floor so he lay on his stomach. "He's perfect. He has the perfect family, the perfect grades, the perfect looks. What am I compared to him? No amount of awesome can fix my… condition…"

He pretended he didn't feel like a total idiot talking to himself, and rolled over onto his back.

"Albino… What the hell would Matthew see in me?" Just then, the door to his room burst open. "_Was zer hölle?"_

"Get up." Gilbert's father growled, but when Gilbert didn't move fast enough, he kicked him back down.

"S-stop…" Gilbert whimpered, immediately returning to the mind-set of a child when his boot connected to Gilbert's side.

"Or what?" His dad sneered, yanking the albino roughly to his feet so their faces were inches apart. Gilbert recognized the stench of alcohol on his breath, and he recoiled, only to have a well-aimed punch to his chest, pushing the air out in a gasp of pain.

"P-please…" Gilbert pleaded, tears pooling in scared red eyes. He knew what this would turn into, but he didn't want things to go that far again. "Please stop…"

Another punch drove the remaining air from Gilbert's lungs, and pushed him to the ground. Kick after kick, punch after punch was delivered, leaving Gilbert on the floor, tears streaming down his cheeks. His dad left after Gilbert couldn't stand on his own.

Shaky pale hands got ahold of his phone nearby on the floor, and opened it, dialing a number he had unknowingly memorized.

A quiet, shy voice answered, "hello?"


	3. Can't Get A Break

_Every second feels just like a year,_

_Every moment you're not here._

_It's like a lifetime of lonely,_

_Please, hurry baby…_

"Matthew…" Gilbert's voice sounded broken over the phone.

"Gilbert? What's wrong?"

"I-it hurts…" Gilbert whimpered. He held an arm against his abdomen, which hurt the worst. "Mattie, you… c-can you come g-get me?"

"Of course, Gilbert." A pause. "Are you okay?"

"It h-hurts so b-bad…" Gilbert whispered, screwing his eyes closed against the pain. "C-come in through the w-window… o-okay?"

"Gilbert, what's wrong?" Matthew asked, worry lacing his words.

"Please… hurry…" Gilbert answered, ignoring Matthew's attempts to keep the injured teen on the phone. He hung up, and curled in on himself, wishing the memories would stop assaulting him.

* * *

_"You have nowhere to go, Kerstin!" His father screamed at the dirty-blonde woman standing in the doorway. He was lying on the couch, while a much younger Gilbert hid behind his mother._

_"Anywhere is better than here." Kerstin said coldly, picking up the little blue-eyed boy next to Gilbert. "And, now I'm taking the boys."_

_Before Gilbert could do anything, he was suddenly in his father's grip, the cold steel of a knife pressed against his throat._

_"If you take the boys, I'll kill him." Gilbert let out a cry of terror, eyes pleading with his mother. Kerstin's blue eyes were obviously conflicted, but she set Ludwig down._

_"Can I at least say goodbye to them?" Kerstin asked, pointing at the boys. The man nodded, and left the room, knowing she wouldn't take them._

_Gilbert ran up to his mom, and hugged her legs tightly. "Mutti, please don't leave…" Tears were already streaming down the six year old's cheeks. "Vati's so mean…"_

_"I'll come back for you… I promise." Kerstin whispered, kissing each of their foreheads. "Just remember mutti loves you."_

* * *

A tapping at the window jerked the albino from the memory. Biting his lip against a pained cry, he crawled over to unlock it. The reaction to Gilbert's wounds wasn't what he expected, as Matthew opened the window and started climbing in.

"Who did this to you?" Matthew demanded as he crawled the rest of the way in.

"I did." Gilbert replied, trying to sound snarky. He only sounded wounded.

"Liar." Matthew growled, glaring at no one in particular. "Who?"

When Gilbert didn't answer, he guessed a few. The second he said the word 'papa,' Gilbert cringed. Before the albino cold say or do anything in reply, however, the door opened, and Ludwig stood in the doorway, looking as stoic as ever.

"H-hey, Lud… Luddy…" Gilbert rasped, though he was secretly terrified; what if Ludwig hurt Matthew?

"He passed out." Ludwig grunted, and hoisted Gilbert into his arms, carrying him out. The albino protested, and gritted his teeth against the pain as Matthew followed them out to Ludwig's car. "Take the car. I'll make sure Vati doesn't know where you are."

Gilbert stared up at his brother, confused. "Why are you helping?" Only hours before, Ludwig had been cruel to him.

"You're my bruder." Ludwig placed him in the backseat of the car. "I'm not going to just let you get hurt."

"Mein gott, now you sound like _you're _the older bruder." Gilbert coughed, moaning before he continued. "Thank you, Ludwig."

"I'm sorry I wasn't a better brother before now…" Ludwig closed the door, and turned to Matthew as he handed him the keys. "Take good care of him."

Matthew nodded, and got in to drive the wounded teen to the hospital.


	4. The Things I've Done

_The Things I've Done, Man That Was Not Me…_

The car ride from the hospital was silent, save for the occasional mumble from Gilbert about the car being 'too cold for his awesomeness' and the breathing of the two males. Matthew didn't know what to say, and Gilbert didn't want to say anything at all. What do you say to someone who you just found out that their parents abuse them, or to the person who just found out that your parents abuse you?

Finally, Gilbert couldn't take not knowing what Matthew thought of him any longer, and just had to break the tension in true Gilbert fashion. "Matthew, please tell me that you think I'm still awesome."

Matthew had to let out a laugh at the statement, which seemed to only distress Gilbert further. The albino let out a quiet whine, which quieted the former. "Do you really think of you any less, just because of what happened?"

"Well…" Gilbert bit his lip, before locking his gaze on the side mirror as though it were the most interesting thing in the world. "Didn't want you to think I was weak."

Matthew let out a quiet curse, and glanced over at the albino. "Seriously, Gil," He murmured softly. "You can't always be the stronger one." A pause. "Do you want to stay with me for a while? My parents won't mind."

Gilbert let out a noncommittal grunt, which Matthew took as a yes, and took the right turn that led towards his house. Silence settled once again over the car, until they pulled into the driveway. The younger of the two got out, as did Gilbert, and led him up to the house.

"Uh, don't mind _Papa_…" He said softly, cheeks turning a curious shade of pink. Gilbert found his lips turning up a bit at the corners. "He uh… He d-doesn't have v-very good manners…"

Suddenly, the front door flew open, revealing a man who looked very similar to Matthew, only older, and with a bad case of chin-stubble. Said man glanced between the two, and the look on his face frightened Gilbert a little bit.

"And, who's this, mon petite Mathieu?" The man asked, looking at his son. Gilbert detected a distinct French accent.

"I'm the awesome Gilbert!" The albino declared, thrusting his hand into the older version of Matthew's. "Your house just became a little more awesome with my presence."

"Shut up, Gil." Matthew laughed, shoving at Gilbert's shoulder. This seemed to catch the interest of a woman with red hair up in an untidy bun, who suddenly appeared.

"Hey, you forgot the –bert part." Gilbert smirked at Matthew, who only rolled his eyes. "There's more to my name, Mattie."

"Hi _Papa_, _Maman_." Matthew smiled as his parents let the boys in, and immediately led Gilbert up to his room. Once he was sure they were going to be alone, he closed the door, and turned to the white-haired boy. "Would you care to explain what exactly happened?"

Gilbert was shocked by this side of Matthew; he had only seen it when he crawled in his window a week before, the day Gilbert ended up in the hospital. Matthew looked absolutely livid, though it seemed like it was directed at someone other than him. Could he really tell a boy he hardly knew about his family troubles? He hadn't even told his two best friends, Mathias and Arthur.

"You know part of it." Gilbert finally started, having come to a conclusion. "My _vati_ beats me."

"Why, though?" Matthew sat on the bed, patting the spot beside him. Gilbert sat there as well, looking rather upset. A reassuring hand settled on his arm, though Gilbert refused to look up.

"My _mutti_ left when she found out that my father was hitting me. My little brother hadn't ever been a victim of it, because he was so god damn good at everything. Mutti didn't want to risk either of us getting hurt anymore, so she decided one day that she was going to leave, and take me with her. _Vati_ stopped her, though, and threatened my life if she was going to take us."

Matthew remained silent as Gilbert went on about everything that his father had ever done to him, tears pouring from his eyes. Somehow, the Canadian knew that this was a side of Gilbert that only Matthew ever got to see. He wrapped his arms around Gilbert's shoulders, and held him close, while he cried. It took a while, but Gilbert eventually stopped crying, and looked at Matthew, sniffling a little bit.

"You were right, about the maple syrup, by the way." Gilbert murmured.

"What?" Matthew blinked at him for a moment, before laughing quietly. "Really, in a moment like this, you would remember that? Did it taste good?"

"I don't know." Gilbert replied, a strange light in his ruby eyes that confused Matthew some. "I didn't eat it."

"E-eh?" He was officially confused now—if he didn't eat it, how did it make him feel better? "I don't exactly under-"

"You smell like maple syrup." Gilbert interrupted him, pushing him back so that he was lying on the bed, while the albino hovered over him.

"I-I do?" He squeaked, unable to let a coherent thought through, as Gilbert's lips were suddenly pressed to his, banishing anything that the blond had been thinking prior. Had Gilbert always been this good of a kisser? God, Matthew never wanted it to stop. Unfortunately, just as Gilbert's tongue invaded, an awkward clearing of a throat sent the two boys apart. Mathew's _maman_ stood there, eyebrow raised curiously.

"M-Maman, it's not what you think, I-I-"

"I suggest you go camping." She said quietly, winking at the boys, both of which were blushing fiercely. "Otherwise, your _papa_ would surely beat the living shit out of your little boyfriend here."

While she turned away from the room, the boys turned to look at one another, and fell into nervous laughter, which soon turned into boisterous, loud guffawing. Gilbert finally calmed himself down, and glanced over at Matthew, who was trying to restrain a couple giggles from escaping. A soft smile graced Gilbert's mouth, as he leaned over to claim Matthew's.

"I love you." The words tumbled out of Matthew's lips into Gilbert's, causing the latter to shudder in happiness.

"_Ich liebe dich_." A pause. "Camping trip, she said?"

Matthew groaned internally; somehow, he knew he was going to wish his mother never even made that suggestion.


	5. Wake Me Up

_Come Wake Me Up…_

Gilbert woke up, shivering and crying, early the next morning. Matthew was asleep beside him, blissfully unaware of his boyfriend's—because that's what they were, right? Gilbert didn't know—state of pain. Instead of focusing on his nightmare, the albino watched the blond sleep. He still had the sweet, innocent little smile that always graced his lips, and he cuddled closer to Gilbert, burying his face in his chest. A small intake of breath seemed to finally wake the other.

"Gil?" He blinked up at Gilbert, unable to see very well. "Oh god, are you crying?"

"No." Gilbert said softly, so that he couldn't hear the pain in his voice, and kissed his forehead. "I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

"Okay…" He laid his head on Gilbert's chest, closing his eyes. "Oh, hey Gil?"

"Hmm?" A hand ran through Matthew's blond hair, and he sighed, quiet for a moment.

"Are we…" Matthew bit his lip for a moment as he tried to think of a proper way to ask. "Are w-we t-together, as i-in dating?"

"Whatever you want to be." Gilbert whispered, continuing to run his finger through Matthew's hair. "Go to sleep now."

Matthew fell asleep to Gilbert humming a quiet lullaby his mother used to sing to him when he was little.

* * *

"Mein Gott, Matthew!" Gilbert growled when he woke up to his boyfriend—now he knew for sure—bouncing on the bed they were sharing. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"We're packing, right now." Matthew declared, shoving clothing into his suitcase. "Before _Papa_ finds out."

"What about me?" Gilbert whined as he took a shirt Matthew had in the suitcase to cover his face. The sunlight was evil. The latter swore he heard Gilbert hiss at it. "I need clothes too!"

"I have some my brother left here when he went off to college, and I packed them—oh don't look at me like that! I swear, he doesn't have some freaky disease you can contract—and I'll stop at a store and buy a few toiletries for you."

"Whatever." Gilbert rolled over, hiding his face in a pillow.

"Get up!" Matthew took the shirt and packed it, before slapping Gilbert on the ass—who know his Mattie had such a perverted side?—to get him up.

"Oi!" Gilbert yelped, jumping out of the bed. "_Was zer hölle_? If you wanted to cop a feel, I would have gladly let you grope me in a _much_ _less_ painful way!"

"Shut up!" Matthew growled, dragging the suitcases out of the house, Gilbert following tiredly. It was about then that Matthew noticed he wore nothing but his boxers, and blushed. "Get some clothes on!"

"I don't have any!" Gilbert hissed back with a glare. "Remember? We were basically kicked out of my house!"

Matthew blinked for a moment, as tears began to form in the corner of his eyes. "G-Gil…"

Gilbert's harsh glare softened, and he drew the younger close, resting his chin against his hair. "I'm sorry, Birdie." He whispered. "It's not your fault. I'll go ask your mom for some, okay?"

"Wait." Matthew untangled himself from Gilbert, led him upstairs, and got a white button-up shirt from his dresser, and a pair of jeans out of his closet. "Wear these."

"Thanks." Gilbert pressed a kiss to his forehead, before quickly pulling the pants on, and buttoning the shirt.

* * *

**_*~Two Hours Later~*_**

* * *

"We're fucking lost!" Gilbert groaned, banging his head against the window. "Lost! Why did you get us lost, Birdie?"

"Calm down." Matthew replied cheerily, not at all scared of the situation. Gilbert wondered what the fuck his problem. "We're supposed to get lost. Haven't you heard the song?"

"What song?" It came out more like a mutter, but Matthew didn't seem to mind. He turned on the radio, and a country song began playing. Matthew began to sing along.

_"It ain't on no map. And I'm glad it isn't. leave the phone and the GPS, those satellites ain't found it yet. Got our own little piece of heaven hidden." _Matthew laughed a bit, before he started singing again.

_"Yeah you gotta go deep, way on back. Cross a few creeks and a couple little shacks. You gotta get lost, way on out. Crickets and frogs, yeah, you're getting close now. When you kick it into four-wheel drive, and you run out of road, and you go and you go and you go go go, till you hear a banjo."_

Gilbert stared at Matthew, before realizing he had been staring the entire time. He looked away with a blush, and muttered the first thing that came to mind; "fucking banjos."

"You're supposed to _play_ the banjo, Gilbert." Matthew giggled. "Not _fuck_ them."

Gilbert's eyes widened, shocked at what had just come out of Matthew's mouth. Then, he narrowed his eyes mischievously. "Oh, I can think of a much better thing to do _that _with, or should I say person?"

Matthew blushed bright red, before he finally pulled over in the driveway that led to…. Nothing?

"Why are we here?" Gilbert asked curiously, glancing around. "Where's the cabin?"

"There's no cabin." Matthew said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "We're camping out. That means a tent."

Gilbert wondered just what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

_**More to come soon! (Seeing as how even my boyfriend seems to be interested in it...)**_


End file.
